


HellHole

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blue had always hated living in her trailer park town in nowhere, Arizona with her abusive aunt and uncle, but after being accused of a crime she didn’t commit and a mysterious book showing up, along with a sketchy demon, Blue’s life may just be going to hell, literally





	1. Chapter 1

As the sun rose on this terrible Thursday morning, already cooking everything under it, Bob and Sharon were already passed out. I packed my school bag as quietly as I could and hurried down to the kitchen to eat my nutritional breakfast of a piece of untoasted bread because I learned my lesson last year when Aunt Sharon woke up to it and gifted me with a bruise all along the left side of my face. I open the door and silently head out, not bothering to lock it, because no one in this hell scape has anything of value, and if you did, you would have left here long ago, maybe heading to Texas or New Mexico. My steps seem so loud on the dirt road, despite my best efforts to not wake any of my neighbors at “Palm Lake Resorts”. Really, the name makes it sound much more impressive than what it really is; an overcrowded 4.5 acres of trailers filled with meth and hate. There used to be a lot more stuff to do, but the factory for refining sugar shut down, so now barely anyone works, and even if you do, you still don’t have enough money to feed your kids. If I could get out of here, believe me, I would. But CPS doesn’t give a shit about kids whose moms died and dads left so they just stuck me with the closest realitives I had. Bob and Sharon were more than happy to agree when they learned they could get money for it, of course. They always needed money for alcohol instead of outstanding debt. It’s a wonder they can afford their 1 bedroom trailer at all, that’s right, one bedroom. Where do I sleep, in a literal closet. Comfy. It’s better than when I had to sleep outside because I “couldn’t shut up”. I don’t remember talking or making any noise that day. As I turn the corner to walk another quarter mile to a bus stop that’ll take me 21 miles to school, I see some delightful drugged-up, passed out man in the street. He’s lucky no one has money for gas other wise he’d probably be a speed bump right now. I quickly hurry past, not wanting to wake him if he becomes violent. I finally made it to the bus stop and, look to see the bus is coming. I quietly get on and am greeted with the sight I always get; an empty bus. Almost no one from this town cares enough to go to school, so they shut down our school and ship us all the way to the next town over. The school I go to doesn’t start later, and I have zero period, so I always leave early and come back late. It’s not like I mind, I hate Bob’s house. When I get back later today, he’ll either still be passed out or drinking to pass out again, it’s not like he’s worked in months. See, he got injured at work and won the lawsuit, but he spent all the money on betting and drinking, so it’s not long until the bank takes his trailer. I wouldn’t mind that though, because I probably would be put in foster care and then at least then I could leave this place. As I stare out the window and watch the world pass, I silently wish that I was some where else.


	2. Chapter 2

The uncomfortable silence of the bus comforts no part of me as it slowly makes it way to Rockmount High. I watch the empty dirt patches pass while trying to ignore the hate symbols carved in the back of the seats. On the last stop in Palm Springs two more kids get on, making a total of 4 people on this bus. I keep my head facing away from them both, their dad got arrested on Sunday for assault, and it looks like they might have suffered some. The bus continues on its way, and I once again wish I could have been somewhere else. As we near Rockmount everything becomes nicer, they dirt becomes grass and trees, the abandoned gas stations quaint shops, and the drug trailers suburban homes. I always feel out of place here, but school isn’t to make friends, it’s to get good grades and leave this place. The bus pulls up to the school and we unload, the “less fortunate” in the eyes of the PTA moms, who always eagerly feed us snacks at any moment possible, making us pet projects. I mean, I could use the food and still be human, right? I don’t have to be a charity case. I hurry to the door, avoiding their excited faces and forced smiles. All of those interactions were strange to me. I head down one of the massive marble hallways and to my locker. Most of the kids have acknowledged my presence now, but there’s always that one kid that stares because my clothes are a little torn or because of the excruciating large circles under my eyes, which not even drug store makeup can make go away. I grab the textbooks I’ll need for my first part of the day- history, geometry and science- then close my locker, right as the bell rings and I head to homeroom.


End file.
